


To The Moon And Back

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baekhyun has one panic attack, Baker Byun Baekhyun, Don't worry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Mpreg, Prince Park Chanyeol, Sex, Smut, baby making hehe, so be careful with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Baekhyun was a baker who dedicated his entire life to his bakery shop. Imagine his surprise when he finds out he's pregnant...with the prince's baby
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 402
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎, Best Of CB's Fic, My's Marked Read Cb's





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- Code: BMF053/2020
> 
> \- Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> \- Carrier: Baekhyun
> 
> \- Pregnancy: Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)
> 
> \- Babies: Only one
> 
> \- Prompt: When the prince's secret commoner lover gets pregnant, neither of them know how to deal with the little problem.
> 
> ++++
> 
> Thank you to T and J for helping me out with the 98164657 crisis I had writing this. Thank you to the mods for for their patience when dealing with my crisis and the 976373 extensions I asked for. You're the best.
> 
> And for the prompter, I'm sorry I couldn't give your prompt more justice. I had more angst and drama prepared, but in the end couldn't deliver for personal matters. I still hope you enjoy this fic :)

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip nervously as he walked down the streets of the city. He’d been helping out in his grandmother’s bakery for a couple of weeks, but that afternoon was the first time she asked him to deliver orders to some customers. Of course, Baekhyun didn’t mind. After all, his grandmother took him in with open arms and a lot of love to give. He also liked the people he met. Everyone was nice and polite. The problem was the order he had on his hands. An order that had to arrive at its destiny in perfect conditions.

After all, giving damaged baked food to the royal family would be taken as a grave offense. 

As such, Baekhyun walked down the streets with patience and held the items in his arms with great care. He was determined to finish his delivery successfully and without a death sentence on his shoulders. The thought of that happening because of a mistake terrified him. 

Shaking his head at the thought, Baekhyun took a deep breath and repeated reassuring words in his mind. Everything would be okay. He was overreacting. 

He managed to calm down until he reached the palace gates. Fear and anxiety started to take over him. He had to take several deep breaths to calm his erratic heart and he had to hold onto the paper box tightly -but carefully, of course- to stop his hands from shaking. 

“H-hello,” he stuttered as he spoke to the palace guards.

Both men turned their attention to him. “Hello, little one. What brings you here?” Asked one of the guards with a polite smile on his lips. 

The gentleness in his voice helped to ease Baekhyun’s nerves slightly. “M-My grandmother sent me to deliver an order for the castle.”

“Your grandmother?” asked the other guard. 

“Mrs. Byun, sir.”

“Oh, Mama Byun! Of course,” said the guard that spoke first.

“You can go in,” said the second guard. “Follow the path up to the front door. A servant will receive you there shortly.”

“Thank you,” murmured Baekhyun as he bowed in gratitude. 

He followed the instructions the guard gave him. He looked around at the palace grounds visible and gawked at how opulent they were. A massive marble fountain was set in the middle, with the statue of a Phoenix right in the middle. Acres of green surrounded the area, disappearing into the distance. Stone benches and statues were littered around along with sculptures made out of bushes. It was magnificent. 

Baekhyun had never seen anything alike, not even in the many journeys he went on with his parents throughout his childhood years. Of course, as merchants, they never had a real reason to step close to any palace in their proximity, either. 

He took his time studying his surroundings, getting entranced by the wealth that dripped from every corner. It seemed amazing to him that such a place could exist. Even if he knew that monarchs were wealthy, it never really hit him until that moment just  _ how _ rich they were. 

It was then that he realized just how insignificant he was. He’d first started to come to terms with that fact some months prior, when his parents passed away in a fire. Life was feeble and could be taken away in the blink of an eye. To think that in life, many lived with the commodity of endless riches while others struggled to bring food to the table on a daily basis.

The world was unfair. Sadly, there wasn’t much that could be done about it. 

He took the steps up the main entrance of the palace with great care. His legs were still shaking slightly, so he made sure to be extremely careful with each step that he took. Once safely in front of the door, he spoke to the guard that was present. Baekhyun told him exactly what he told the guards at the gate. 

“Wait here for a moment. The servants are quite busy right now, but one should pass by shortly,” replied the guard. 

Baekhyun nodded and remained in the same position. He bit his bottom lip as he studied what little he could see of the palace foyer from his spot at the door. If he thought the front garden was opulent, nothing could prepare him for what was in front of him. The walls were painted a rich burgundy color and the floors were made of the finest marble. A set of massive wooden stairs stood on the far wall, going up into a second floor that Baekhyun was sure hid many more rooms and riches. To the left, there were two entrances, one to what seemed like a living area and another that he couldn’t quite study. On the right side, three entrances stood tall and proud, though he couldn’t tell what they were or where they went. There were also entrances to two hallways under the stairs, one to each side of them. A chandelier made of gold and crystal hung from the ceiling, which was decorated with an intricate design of elegant swirls and spirals painted in red, gold, and white. 

He got lost in thought, too focused on studying his surroundings in wonder that he failed to notice the people that soon entered the foyer from one of the many hallways. “...And make sure that every guest is welcomed appro- who are you?” 

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times as he was brought out of his reverie. He shook his head before he met the eyes of a tall elegant lady that exuded more power than Baekhyun was able to fathom. 

“Your Majesty,” said the guard and bowed down. 

At the realization of who she was, Baekhyun bowed down too. Sadly, in his hurry, he forgot about the pastries in his arms and dropped them. Terrified and embarrassed beyond belief, he knelt down to gather what he dropped. His hands were shaking as he apologized profusely to the queen. He was unsure of exactly what words escaped his lips. He was too caught up in his anxiety to be able to discern what was escaping his mouth. Yet deep down he was hoping he wasn’t offending the queen anymore than he already had.

“Hey, let me help you,” he heard another voice add. Baekhyun looked up and met the eyes of a handsome young man around his own age. He had silky blond hair that was perfectly styled and a crown sat neatly on his head. His clothes were expensive and formal...and his smile made Baekhyun’s heart skip several beats. 

“Chanyeol, what are you doing? Let the servants clean up the mess,” Baekhyun heard the queen say, but the boy didn’t listen. Baekhyun was shocked by the blatant show of disobedience.

“Don’t cry,” said the tall boy as he sent Baekhyun the sweetest smile the smaller had ever seen. “It was an accident. It’s okay.”

Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he’d started to cry until that moment. His embarrassment increased tenfold. He wiped his tears and hurried to pick up the mess he made more hastily. 

“Little one, leave it! The servants will clean it,” ordered the queen. 

Immediately, Baekhyun followed the order. He let go of the bread crumbs in his hand. He was about to stand up when he felt the young man take his forearm and help him get on his feet. Shocked, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes. “Th-thank you.”

Chanyeol smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“What’s your name, little one?” Asked the queen. 

Baekhyun turned his attention to the queen immediately. “M-my name’s Baekhyun, Your Majesty. I’m Mrs Byun’s grandson,” he said as he bowed down. “I apologize for the mess I made. I-it wasn’t my intention. I shall return with more of the pastries immediately.”

“You may look up, Little one,” said the queen. Baekhyun took it as an order and did as she asked. He met her eyes and noticed the kindness in them. “Don’t worry. You can bring them tomorrow. It was an accident.”

Baekhyun nodded. “A-as you wish, Your Majesty.”

With that, the queen turned around and left with some of the servants following her. The ones that stayed behind cleaned up the mess in record time before leaving down one of the hallways. And throughout it all, Chanyeol stayed by his side, studying Baekhyun’s features in a way that had the smaller quaking in his spot. 

“Don’t worry about what happened, Baekhyun. Just take care of your grandmother and return when you can,” said Chanyeol. “I’ll see you around, I hope,” he murmured.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to reply to those words. Wh-what did he even mean?

“Excuse me, Your Highness, but the queen is asking for your presence in the throne room,” said one of the servants.

Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he said. He studied Baekhyun’s features once more before turning around and leaving down the hallway. 

As Baekhyun left the palace and walked down the streets, his mind remained stuck on the young man he’d just met. He’d heard of the beauty of the royal family, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the prince to be so...beautiful. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t get the prince's shining eyes and vibrant smile out of his mind. 

‘What a fool,’ he thought as he entered his grandmother’s bake shop.

Little did he know that the future had more than he could imagine in store...and that love would develop in the most unexpected of ways. 


	2. To The Moon

Baekhyun smiled at the customer as he handed over the bag of bread the man ordered. “Thank you for your visit. Until next time!”

The old man, Mr. Kim, smiled in return as he took the bag and walked away. Baekhyun sighed and slumped his shoulders, the smile still on his lips. He loved his job. He loved his bakery shop very much. He’d put everything he had into keeping it afloat. But he couldn’t deny that some days he wished he could take some time off to rest. 

Alas, he kept working hard everyday from early in the morning until late in the afternoon. He arrived at the shop before the sun went up and left right after the sun went down. That bakery shop meant everything to him. It was all he had left and he had to try his hardest to keep it afloat. 

Thankfully, business had been flowing well lately. People all over the city trusted Baekhyun's baking skills. His grandmother made a name of herself back in the day. She was famous all over for her unique recipes. Her bread was of the best quality and her desserts were made with love. Most people felt extremely disheartened by her death. Not only because she was one of the nicest citizens in the kingdom, but also because her food was beyond comparison. 

But Baekhyun learned well. He worked diligently to learn her recipes until he perfected them. He put his all into them. In the end he managed to keep his grandmother’s legacy alive.

Deep in his heart, he hoped she was proud of him and  everything  he’d accomplished since her untimely death. 

“ Mr. Byun, are there any deliveries you need me to make before I leave?” Asked Mark, a young boy that helped Baekhyun whenever he had time in between his lessons. 

“No, don’t worry. There’s only one delivery left and I’ll take care of it after I close the shop,” replied Baekhyun. 

"If that's the case, I'll take my leave now," said the boy. He bowed down before he left the shop.

Baekhyun followed him to the front entrance and closed the door. He needed to clean up before he left the shop. One thing his grandmother drilled into him from the moment he started working with her was to always keep everything clean and in place. He didn't want an infestation of indescribable critters in his bakery. That would be atrocious. 

He felt a wave of nausea hit him. The thought was...a nightmare. 

He felt so disgusted he had to stop for a moment. He took deep breaths to try to stop himself from throwing up. It was enough with how badly he'd been doing for days. If he threw up one more time, he would probably collapse. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths. He inhaled deeply, he waited for a moment, and then he exhaled slowly.

He didn't understand what was wrong with his body. He tried to make a mental list of anything suspicious he ate, but nothing rang a bell. He'd been thinking about visiting the physician, but the bakery kept him far too busy for that.

Baekhyun gave himself a moment before he continued with his task. But this time he took it easy. He tried his best not to strain himself too much.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he made an inventory of the ingredients and of the money. He did that every afternoon to make sure everything was running smoothly. His grandmother taught him that to keep the business afloat and running smoothly, he had to be meticulous with his resources.

After he made sure everything was in perfect conditions, he grabbed the paper bags he prepared earlier. He was very careful with them as he left the shop. He made sure to leave the door locked. 

He sighed as he studied the setting sun up in the sky. Today he left earlier than usual to make his last delivery. The customers were rather...important. They liked their pastries delivered at a specific moment of the day that they established with the servants they sent to make the order. 

Due to their status, said clients sent the order the day before to make sure Baekhyun would have everything ready and on time. And of course, Baekhyun always made sure that was the case. Another lesson his grandmother grilled into him since a young age was that being diligent and keeping the customer happy was vital. 

The city streets were filled with people preparing to go home after a laborious day of work. The buildings, made of wood or concrete, casted shadows under the sinking sun on the rock streets that crisscrossed the city. 

Baekhyun greeted Lee Taeyong, one of Mark's older brothers. Taemin, the oldest of the three, was one of Baekhyun's closest friends from their earlier years. After they said their goodbyes, Baekhyun continued on his journey. 

He'd always loved the city. He spent most of his childhood travelling around the kingdom with his parents, two renowned merchants that had been of the most successful of the time. Baekhyun had the chance to see the sea and the ocean, forests, towns, cities, mountains, deserts. He met people from all over and learned about the culture of the different populations that made up the kingdom.

Sadly, he lost his parents in a horrible fire. They'd been renting a cottage on the outskirts of one of the wealthiest towns around when a fire started. Baekhyun got out, but his parents didn't. 

He had lived with his grandmother since. And he fell in love with the city. He fell in love with the people, with the environment, and with everything around. 

...And with…

He felt his cheeks warm up at the thought. It wasn't the right place or time to think about… _ him _ . 

He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling. Whenever  _ he _ crossed his mind, Baekhyun felt his entire body ignite.  _ He _ made Baekhyun feel things no one ever did and no one ever would.

Baekhyun shook his head to clear his thoughts as his destination came into view. He greeted the guards at the gate before stepping forward. Baekhyun was always awestruck by the palace grounds. Not much had changed in the last twelve years. Some flowers were added around the fountain. Red carnations, the queen's favorite since they were the kind the king gifted her after the birth of their child as a symbol of admiration and love.

Baekhyun had always liked that story. True love made his heart happy and made him hopeful...perhaps someday…

He stopped himself there. No matter how much he dreamt and hoped, deep down he knew it couldn't be. 

He looked down at his feet for a moment. It wasn’t the place or the time to think about how doomed his relationship was. He had a delivery to make and he didn’t want to be late. That would tarnish the professional image he built for himself. 

He took a deep breath and plastered a wide smile on his face. He just had to deliver the products and then he was free to go home and rest. Besides feeling sick, he’d been feeling tired for weeks. All he wanted to do was to sleep in, even though that was never a possibility for him. He had a bakery to run, after all. Breaks weren’t a part of his vocabulary. 

At the palace doors, Baekhyun smiled at the guard. They’d known each other for years already. The nice old man had been receiving Baekhyun during his deliveries for so long that they'd become nice acquaintances. They started a conversation to catch up as Baekhyun waited for one of the servants to pick up the delivery. They never strayed to any serious topic, as their friendship didn't go past that barrier.

As they were speaking about the guard's eight-year-old daughter who'd recently learnt how to sew dresses for her dolls, voices started to be heard down one of the opulent hallways.

"Make sure to have all my queen's favorite meals tomorrow. She shall celebrate everything with grandeur without any issues," said the king to the envoy of people following him. One woman of short height diligently wrote down everything the king said word for word. After all, there could be no mistakes when the king gave orders. 

"Also-" added the king before he noticed Baekhyun at the palace entrance. "Mr. Byun, hello."

Baekhyun bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Baekhyun," the baker heard a familiar voice say. He bowed once again in the person's direction. He forced down the growing heat in his cheeks, though his heart kept beating fast.

"My prince," he said.

"How have you been?" Asked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. He looked up through his eyelashes as he fought with all his might not to blush. "I've been fine, My Prince. Thank you for asking," he replied. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning like a maniac.

"I'm glad that's the case," said Chanyeol. "Is that for my mother?" Chanyeol pointed at the paper bag in Baekhyun's hands.

"Yes, My Prince. I made sure to include all of the queen’s favorites,” replied Baekhyun. 

The prince took the bag carefully and opened it to check the contents. “You also brought my favorite chocolate cookies!” Squealed Chanyeol excitedly. 

Baekhyun noticed how his crown got crooked because of his movements. Without realizing, he reached over to put the crown back in its place. Then, he combed back some stray strands of Chanyeol’s blond hair. Baekhyun smiled softly at the man in front of him, who was excitedly speaking of the cookies Baekhyun remembered to include in the order. 

Baekhyun felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown over his head when he heard a throat clearing. Moving a couple of steps away from the prince, Baekhyun noticed the king’s serious gaze stuck on them. He was studying their interaction closely with an unreadable expression that made fear settle in Baekhyun’s heart.

“I-I hope everything’s to the queen’s liking,” said Baekhyun. He bowed his head, trying his best to hide the fear he knew was very obvious in his face. 

Chanyeol noticed his father’s expression, since his stance changed too. “I’m sure she will,” replied the prince. 

“Thank you, Mr. Byun,” said the king, the same expression still on his face. 

Baekhyun nodded. “It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.”

The king didn’t say anything else as he turned around and left down one of the hallways with the envoy of servants following close behind. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun briefly. “Thank you,” he whispered before he turned around and followed after his father. 

Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol was out of sight before he left. He said goodbye to the guards and hurried back home. His mind was stuck in what happened. He couldn’t believe he had slipped like that in front of the king. He’d always been careful with how he acted in public. He knew perfectly well that his carelessness could result in grave consequences both for him and Chanyeol. 

He tried to take deep breaths as the city streets turned blurry around him. The anxiety was eating him alive as his mind kept reliving the mistake he made. He could only hope he hadn’t caused any unnecessary trouble. 

Eventually, the city streets turned into the dirt roads that led towards the houses of most who lived in the city. Most living quarters were relatively simple and quaint, though always comfortable for every citizen. As he kept advancing, the land between one house and another kept increasing until the surrounding areas were filled with vacant lots and the beginning surroundings of the forest nearby. And at the end of the path, amidst a pretty garden of wild flowers that Baekhyun picked from the forest, stood a humble abode that Baekhyun called home. 

When he had first arrived in the city, he lived with his grandmother in the small room above the bakery shop. It wasn't the most comfortable place for a teenager and an old lady, but it was what his grandmother could afford. Despite her shop making a good amount of money, she invested most of it into the shop. Baekhyun never understood her need to give everything she had and more for the place...not until the day she passed and the shop was all he had left. 

He stepped into his home and smiled. The place was cozy and warm. He’d filled it with pretty flowers from his own garden to keep it colorful and full of life. Since he only spent his time home during whatever free time he had, he liked to keep anything that could help it feel...lived in. To make it feel not as lonely as it actually was. 

He left the small bag he carried around in his bedroom before he headed to the kitchen. He gathered the necessary ingredients and started to prepare himself something light to eat. Since he hadn't been doing great lately, he tried to eat anything that was manageable for his stomach.

He mostly ate fruit, especially at night, and maybe some bread he brought back from the shop. He preferred to keep it simple since the hassle of turning on the wood stove was too much for him lately. He felt too tired to bother with it.

He was lost in his own thoughts, humming under his breath and washing a batch of strawberries when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He didn't feel startled since he immediately knew who it was. After all, no one else ever held him like that.

"Hey precious," the deep voice Baekhyun fell in love with, whispered in his ear.

"Hey," he replied, a smile on his soft lips. He turned his head to the left and joined his lips with Chanyeol's. 

"I missed you," murmured the prince.

Baekhyun giggled. "Silly, you saw me barely an hour ago."

He felt his lover chuckle against his back. "But it wasn't enough."

Baekhyun closed his eyes as the man planted soft kisses down his neck. "B-baby, I’m preparing dinner."

"You  _ were _ ." He continued to kiss Baekhyun's skin, his lips lingering as they sucked on the soft, unblemished skin. "I'm really hungry for something else. I'm famished."

Baekhyun leaned his weight on the man's body and let go. It had been a month since they last had sex and honestly, Baekhyun had been missing him too. He allowed the man to turn him around and gain more access to his neck. 

"Hmm... Chanyeol, please," he moaned as the taller sucked on the juncture between his neck and his jaw. "Please, baby. I need you."

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice. Without further ado, Chanyeol took Baekhyun in his arms and carried him towards the bedroom.

They hastily took their clothes off as their lips joined. Their hands caressed and their eyes explored as more and more skin was exposed. They ate each other up with their senses and reminded the other of how loved they were. Soon, the sweet sounds of lovemaking filled the air. Moans of pleasure and groans of desire escaped their lips as their bodies moved together. 

“A-ah Chanyeol! Ah right there,” moaned Baekhyun. He sank his nails into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s bare back. 

Chanyeol angled his hips and continued to move at the same pace. “Fuck, you feel so tight,” he groaned. “So warm and wet.” 

Baekhyun arched his back at the pleasure he was feeling. “Just like that, baby,” he murmured as he closed his eyes. 

Baekhyun relaxed his body and freed his mind from anything that wasn’t Chanyeol. He allowed himself to be entirely consumed by the man in his arms. All that mattered was the way Chanyeol felt inside of him, the way his cock moved so deliciously in and out of his tight cunt. 

Baekhyun was engulfed by Chanyeol: his heady scent, the softness of his skin, the tightness of his well-sculpted muscles. Baekhyun's entire existence was made  _ solely _ of Chanyeol. He took over each of his senses and over each of his thoughts. Every cell in his body chanted Chanyeol's name as waves of pleasure flowed through his veins. Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol tightly as he drowned in the love of his life. He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips and dug his feet into his buttcheeks to keep him as close as possible. 

"Please go harder, love. Please," begged Baekhyun.

Chanyeol picked up the strength of his hips, his cock thrusting in and out of Baekhyun's tight center at a hard pace that had Baekhyun seeing stars.

"Just like that! Ah yeah, you feel so good," he exclaimed, too lost in his pleasure to feel embarrassed by his lewdness. Not that it mattered either way. All that he cared for was about how Chanyeol made him feel. Baekhyun allowed himself to let go. He screamed and giggled and begged as he pleased until Chanyeol made him reach the peak. 

"Ah Chanyeol!" He exclaimed like a prayer, a silly smile pulling at the corner of his lips as his entire body drowned in the delicious sensation.

"Fuck," groaned Chanyeol in Baekhyun's ear as his seed filled Baekhyun's insides. 

When the climax passed, they remained still in each other's arms. Chanyeol planted soft pecks on Baekhyun's soft lips. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, I feel amazing."

They remained in the same position for a while. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol whispering sweet words in his ears. Before Baekhyun realized, he fell into a deep slumber in the comfort of Chanyeol’s embrace. 

++++

When he woke up, it was still dark outside. The bedsheets were covering his naked body, which he could tell had been cleaned thoroughly. He touched around and could tell that the space next to him was empty. It wasn’t the first time that it happened, but Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he felt disappointed every time it did. 

He remained in bed for a while, unsure of what time it was. He didn’t know if it was time for him to get ready to head over to the shop or not. And he felt too tired to find out. 

He closed his eyes once more, feeling too tired still to start his day. For once, he would remain in bed for a longer time. He didn’t know why he’d been feeling so off lately, but perhaps it was a sign that he should take it easy.

He was slipping back into sleep when he heard his bedroom door open. When he opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Chanyeol entering with a tray in his hands. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said once he noticed Baekhyun looking at him. 

Baekhyun nodded while feeling so happy he could barely contain it. Chanyeol was still around. Chanyeol hadn’t left yet. For whatever reason, the thought made him emotional and he found himself on the verge of tears. 

Chanyeol placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down next to Baekhyun. “Baby, what happened?” He asked as he brushed away the tears that had fallen down Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“I-I’m just so happy you’re still here,” he confessed. He didn’t ever tell Chanyeol about how sad it made him that he couldn’t stay during the night. Chanyeol always had to leave once they were done. And Baekhyun knew why it was so. He understood perfectly that the nature of their relationship made it impossible for them to share their time the way they desired. Yet that didn’t stop it from hurting. 

Chanyeol leaned down and pecked Baekhyun’s lips. “I was getting dinner for you, since I didn’t give you a chance to eat.” Chanyeol turned around and grabbed the bowl from the tray. “Since you were getting fruit ready, I figured that was what you wanted and cut some for you.”

Baekhyun felt so touched by Chanyeol’s actions that he felt a new bout of tears spring up in his eyes, but he fought with all his being to keep them down. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol motioned for Baekhyun to rest his head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and started to feed the fruit to him one by one. He’d cut strawberries, kiwi, watermelon, and pineapple. Baekhyun enjoyed the taste and took his time savouring the food and the way Chanyeol was pampering him.

Chanyeol would peck Baekhyun’s lips in between the pieces of fruit he fed him and would murmur an ‘I love you’ after. He held Baekhyun close and wiped his lips with a tissue whenever he noticed they were dirty. Baekhyun felt like a baby and he honestly loved it. It made Baekhyun feel cherished and appreciated. 

When he was done eating, Chanyeol put the bowl on the night table before lying down with Baekhyun’s head still lying on his chest. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and told him about his day until Baekhyun fell asleep soundly in the sweet embrace of the man he loved. 

And when woke up to get ready to head to the bakery the next morning, Chanyeol was sleeping by his side for the first time in a long while. 

Maybe he cried silently when he realized. 

“I love you, Chanyeol. To the moon and back,” he whispered.

++++

Days passed and work at the bakery remained hectic. Baekhyun tried his best to keep everything afloat and worked his hardest to continue his grandmother's legacy. Sadly, his body wasn't keeping up as usual. He kept throwing up, many of the ingredients he used to prepare the desserts made him nauseous, and he found himself waking up later than usual on most days. 

It didn't necessarily affect his business per se, but Baekhyun had a very set mind on how to run things. He didn't like not being completely in control of his business. And his body acting up wasn't allowing him to give his all properly. He felt frustrated, something that Mark didn't fail to notice. The kid asked him constantly if he was doing well, but Baekhyun always dismissed him.

"I'm doing perfectly fine," he would always reply. "Don't worry about me."

Baekhyun fought with his body to hide just how terrible he actually felt. He didn't want to worry the kid any more than he already was. He didn't want to be a burden. Ever since his parents died, he tried his best to hide his ailments from his grandmother. He hated the idea of putting more pressure on her shoulders. After she passed, Baekhyun closed himself off even more. Chanyeol always tried his best to look after Baekhyun whenever they were together. He knew what Baekhyun was doing and he would often worry. They'd had arguments over the matter before.

"You're not alone, baby. You have me. You don't have to carry the burden alone," Chanyeol would often say.

His words always scared Baekhyun. He knew Chanyeol was being honest. He knew Chanyeol well, better than anyone else. He knew what Chanyeol was capable of, what Chanyeol would do if it ever came to that. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun so much that he would risk his status and his place as a prince for Baekhyun. He would give it up just for him. 

And that instilled fear in Baekhyun. He couldn't live with the thought that he could be the cause of Chanyeol ruining his life. He wasn't worth it. No matter how much Baekhyun loved Chanyeol, he would never allow the giant to jeopardize his  _ life _ for him.

Perhaps that was why Baekhyun hid his condition from Chanyeol in the upcoming weeks. While they didn't meet much because Chanyeol was more busy than usual, they still got to spend a couple of nights together. They would spend their time speaking about everything and nothing, making love, and reassuring the other of the love they held in their hearts. It was beautiful, but it was also difficult for Baekhyun because he _knew_ that their happiness was short-lived.

And it seemed like their love had an expiration date, too. Since he worked dealing with clients all day, it wasn’t difficult for him to hear about the rumors. 

He hadn’t seen Chanyeol in over a week. The prince had been too busy with international affairs his parents had assigned him. He’d made sure to send his trusted guard, Jongin, to inform Baekhyun of the situation. He would be away for a while, and while the thought of not seeing Chanyeol made him sad, Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol had duties to attend to. 

“Did you hear?” Asked a client, an old lady who went by the name of Mrs. Jung, as she waited for Baekhyun to prepare her order. She was the type of person that always knew the latest gossip, so Baekhyun could only imagine what she would tell him this time. 

“What happened?” He replied, not completely focused since he wasn’t usually kin on knowing what happened in other people's lives. 

“Apparently, the king and queen are planning to marry prince Chanyeol off to the youngest son of the Do Monarchs,” she said, her face full of excitement.

Baekhyun froze in horror at her words. It was like time stopped abruptly as his mind repeated Mrs. Jung's words in his mind over and over.

"I heard the prince travelled to their kingdom to start the preparations for their wedding. Some say this has been planned for a while, but it became public knowledge until now," murmured the woman.

Baekhyun felt like he couldn't breathe. Chanyeol wouldn't do that to him, right? He would've told Baekhyun if he knew... he had always been honest to him, he'd always been truthful and transparent. He…he wouldn't hide something like that from him.He felt like his head was spinning in circles as it became even more difficult to breathe. His stomach started to act up.

The woman continued to speak, unaware of Baekhyun's state. She animatedly told Baekhyun every single detail she heard about the matter, like how rumors said the wedding would be in a month or how ecstatic the prince was when he received the news. Not that Baekhyun believed the last part. He knew Chanyeol was sincere about his love for Baekhyun.

Still, the pain in his heart was too overwhelming. He knew the day would come when he would have to part ways with his love. And he thought he was ready for it, but he realized now that wasn't the case. He felt overwhelmed by his surroundings. He sensed the walls closing in around him and the sounds became louder and unintelligible. His heart beat at a fast pace and his body shook as he  _ craved _ to get out of there and scream.

He couldn't register the alarmed voices around him. He couldn't discern reality from the danger his body was sensing. His condition wasn't the best as it was. This bout of uncontrollable stress just made it worse.

Before he knew it, his body collapsed and his eyes shut as screams if his name surrounded him.

++++

“I called the physician,” said Taemin once Baekhyun opened his eyes after regaining consciousness. 

Baekhyun groaned as he sat up. He studied his surroundings. He was lying on the futon he kept on the second floor of the bakery. The sun was still out so he figured not much time had passed. 

“W-what happened?” He asked. He massaged his temple to try to alleviate the headache that had appeared. He felt nauseous and more tired than usual. 

“You fainted about an hour ago,” replied his friend who was standing by the doorway. “Scared Mark enough to have him come looking for me. Poor kid was terrified and on the verge of tears.”

“How is he now?”

Taemin giggled. “He’s downstairs waiting for Taeyong to arrive with the physician.” Taemin stepped forward and took a seat on the floor next to Baekhyun. “We had to close the shop. I know you don’t like doing that, but my brother was too shaken to look after it properly. Hope you don’t mind.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s okay. All that matters is that Mark is okay.”

Taemin shook his head. “Always worrying about others more than yourself.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply. They’d had the same discussion many times before and they were never able to reach a common ground. If anything, the rift between their opinions only became more prominent. Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood for that. 

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’ll say it anyway,” said Taemin. “You have disregarded your health too much, Baekhyun. Don’t think I didn’t notice you haven’t been doing great lately. But I let it go because I know you. You would’ve gotten mad if I intervened. I figured it would be better for you to learn the lesson by yourself.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He expected that from his best friend. He was very observant and could always tell whenever Baekhyun wasn’t doing his best. 

He was about to reply when they heard a soft knock on the open door. They both looked up and noticed Taeyong standing there with...Nana Lee? “Nana Lee, hello” he said as he tried to stand up to greet her. 

“Oh sweetie, don’t worry about that,” said the old lady as she walked over. “Hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty of coming myself instead of letting my grandson go look for Mr. Zhang.”

Baekhyun smiled at the old lady. She’d been a great friend to his grandmother. In fact, it was because of them that he became friends with Taemin, her oldest grandson. After his grandmother passed away, Nana Lee and her grandchildren treated him like family and supported him through the hard times. 

“Nana,” whined Taemin as he stood up. “Mr. Zhang told you not to move around too much.”

The old lady slapped Taemin’s arm softly and scoffed. “I’m perfectly capable of moving around now. I’m not sick anymore. Besides, like a young man like Yixing could tell me what to do. He may be very handsome, but he won’t stop me from doing as I please. Now, Taemin, Taeyong, help me settle down next to Baekhyun.”

The two boys helped her, making sure to be careful so she wouldn’t get hurt in any way. Once she was sitting comfortably on the futon next to Baekhyun, she smiled at him. “Oh boy,” she said with a light of wonder in her eyes. “I didn’t know there was a special someone in your life.”

Baekhyun widened his eyes in panic. “W-what do you mean, Nana?”

The woman smirked. “Lie down on your back, dear,” she said. 

Baekhyun was worried about what was happening. He looked at Taemin for a moment for answers. Had he told Nana about Chanyeol? No, it couldn’t be. Taemin would never. As expected, he looked as shocked as Baekhyun felt. Then how did she find out? Taemin and Chanyeol’s guard, Jongin, were the only ones who knew. 

“Calm down, dear. Remember that Nana has her ways,” she said as she passed both her hands over his abdominal area without touching. “Though you did keep this secret from me rather well.”

Baekhyun tried to smile at her. “You always surprise me, Nana.”

“That I do,” said the old lady. Then, she gasped as her hands remained still over Baekhyun’s lower abdomen. He saw tears fill her eyes as a large smile spread across her features. “Oh dear.”

Baekhyun’s heart sped up at her reaction. “What happened?”

She wiped her tears with one of her hands before returning it to the previous spot. “My mother always used to say that we were blessed by our gift whenever situations like this arise. She wasn’t wrong. I’m always honored whenever I can use my abilities to give good news to the young and in love.”

Baekhyun frowned. Now he was confused. Of course he knew of her abilities. She descended from a long line of prestigious psychics that worked with the physicians in town to ensure the well-being of the citizens. Taeyong inherited her abilities and was expected to follow in her steps once he finished his training. 

“My sweet boy, you’re with child.”

Baekhyun felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown over his head. “W-what?”

“Baekhyun, you’re pregnant.”


	3. And Back

A week had passed since Baekhyun found out about his condition and he still couldn’t find it in himself to wrap his mind around it. He couldn’t believe he was expecting a baby. Especially not during such a dire time. 

His future with Chanyeol didn’t look favorable. By that point, everyone knew of the king’s and the queen’s plans. The prince would marry the Do youngest heir in a month’s time, if the information that spread was accurate. Thus, his relationship with Chanyeol was as good as over. 

How would he raise a  _ baby _ without his love? How would he be able to live his life with their child while Chanyeol married someone else?

He’d thought about many different options. He could break things off with Chanyeol and lie about who the child’s father was, but the thought of doing something so cruel and inhumane repulsed him. He could also run away, disappear from Chanyeol’s life and never return. He could live somewhere far away with their child as he reminisced about what he wished could’ve been, but sadly wasn’t meant to me. But he knew he couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved. 

The right thing to do was to tell Chanyeol the truth. He deserved to know about his child. Baekhyun couldn’t hide them from him, it wouldn’t be fair. He loved Chanyeol too much to deceive him like that. 

“You’re both in this together,” said Taemin that afternoon as he drank tea with Baekhyun in the latter’s house. Baekhyun had decided to tone down his working hours for the sake of his baby’s well-being. Even if it meant losing customers, his health and his child came first. “He  _ loves _ you, Baek. He won’t leave you alone.”

Baekhyun knew Taemin was right. Chanyeol wasn’t one to back out from his responsibilities. He’d never let Baekhyun down and the latter knew it wouldn’t be different this time. He could always count on Chanyeol. 

“Just talk to him. You’ll find a solution together,” added Taemin.

Baekhyun smiled at his friend. He knew he was right. Baekhyun wasn’t alone. Chanyeol would be with him and together, they would get through anything. 

When Taemin left, Baekhyun kept thinking how he would tell Chanyeol. Jongin had visited before the sunset to let him know Chanyeol was back and would be visiting later. Just in time for Baekhyun to give him the news. 

Baekhyun couldn't deny that he was nervous. He believed in Chanyeol and in the love the taller had for him, but he couldn’t help feeling scared. The future was so uncertain. There were many possible outcomes for the situation and most, if not all, seemed terrible. But Baekhyun couldn’t let stress take over. It could be detrimental to his health and his baby’s. 

When Chanyeol arrived hours later, Baekhyun was a nervous mess. He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands as his mind attacked him relentlessly with negativity. 

“Baby, what happened?” He heard Chanyeol ask. Baekhyun felt the spot next to him dip before a warm, comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. 

Baekhyun didn’t raise his head since tears had been staining his cheeks for hours. He felt too ashamed to show Chanyeol his weakness. He didn’t know how to start speaking either. His vocal chords were frozen as his mind tried to conjure the right words to say. What was the right way to tell your lover that you’re having a baby together? Especially under their circumstances. 

“Love, I’m scared. What happened?” Insisted Chanyeol as he took Baekhyun in his arms. 

Baekhyun sniffed as he tried to control himself. “Ch-Chanyeol, there’s something I-I need to tell you, but I don’t know how.”

“Baby, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?” Asked Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and tried to smile, but couldn’t. “I-I never thought this would happen. I d-didn’t even know I could- and now-” He sobbed as his emotions took over completely. 

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks and wiped away his tears. “Breathe, baby. Take your time.” Baekhyun did as Chanyeol asked and followed Chanyeol’s lead until he felt like he could breathe again. “Alright, now tell me what’s going on, please.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath before his gaze met Chanyeol’s. “I’m pregnant.”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s body tense. “W-what?” 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with more determination. “I’m pregnant, Chanyeol.”

“W-We’re going to have a baby?” Asked Chanyeol. Baekhyun noticed the tears in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Baekhyun nodded. “We are.”

Baekhyun saw the range of emotions that fleeted through Chanyeol’s face. Shock, happiness, and the most intense of love all shone beautifully at once. “We’re going to be parents,” said Chanyeol, his tears more intense. “We’re going to have a child together, my love.”

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun tightly and buried his face in the latter’s neck. “We’re going to form a family, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun felt overwhelmed by Chanyeol’s reaction. He hadn’t had the chance to look at it from that perspective. Chanyeol was right. Despite the less than ideal circumstances, they were going to form a family. The fruit of their love was growing in Baekhyun’s womb and would soon be born to the world as proof of the devotion they held for the other. 

The baby...was a  _ gift _ . Despite the consequences that this could have in the long run, what mattered most was that they had been blessed by a love that few could find in a lifetime. 

“But what about your parents? And the Do heir? Aren’t you getting married soon?” Asked Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol pulled away from the hug and cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks. “My intention has never and will never be to marry someone who isn’t  _ you _ , my love. I actually came to speak about the matter to you. To explain the situation and my plan.”

“Plan?” Asked Baekhyun with a frown. 

“I’m telling my parents about us...and I’m marrying you next month, not anyone else. That’s what I’ve been planning to do while I was away. I spoke to Kyungsoo about it and he helped me come up with the idea. He loves...someone else and he doesn’t want this marriage to happen either,” said Chanyeol. “And now, with the news you just gave me...I’m determined to see this through, Baekhyun. It’s time that everyone finds out that my heart belongs to you _ only _ and that  _ nothing _ and  _ no one _ will ever be able to change that.”

Baekhyun felt a new set of tears slip down his cheeks. “What if your parents don’t accept it?”

“I don’t care,” said Chanyeol. The fire of determination in his eyes lit further, burning ferociously with the decision he made. “They can do as they please except taking you and our child away from me. I’ll never allow it. Understand?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “I promise that I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay by your side and I’ll fight for our love. You don’t have to worry.”

Baekhyun smiled. “I’ll do the same. I swear I’ll believe in us.”

It was with that promise that Baekhyun knew that everything would be alright. No matter what happened, no matter what life threw at them, Baekhyun knew that their love would withstand it. He didn’t have to be scared because he had Chanyeol by his side. They were a team and they would fight for their love. 

‘I love you,’ thought Baekhyun as Chanyeol joined their lips. ‘I love you to the moon and back, my Prince.’

Baekhyun made sure to show Chanyeol just how much he meant to him as he gave himself to him that night. No inhibitions, no holding back. In that moment, what mattered was them and the bond they’d fought so hard to maintain and to strengthen for so long. Baekhyun lost himself in the touch of his lover and promised to never doubt their connection ever again. 

++++

A couple of days passed after that. Word of Chanyeol’s upcoming wedding kept spreading. It made Baekhyun feel nervous and scared. But he always tried to remember Chanyeol’s promise. Chanyeol would make sure everything turned out well. Baekhyun had to believe that everything would turn out well in the end. 

One sunny afternoon in the middle of March, Baekhyun was in his shop cleaning before heading out. Mark and Taeyong were helping out. After the news broke out about Baekhyun’s pregnancy, the brothers had taken it upon themselves to look after him and to lend a helping hand any chance they got. He was thankful. Their help was invaluable to keep his health and without them, he wouldn’t know what to do. 

“If you want, we can finish cleaning, Baekhyun,” said Taeyong. 

Baekhyun smiled at the boy. “That would be great. I still have to do a delivery.” 

“I can do it, if you want to go home to rest,” said Mark. 

Baekhyun shook his head. “Don’t worry. I could use the distraction anyway.”

Mark smiled. “Then, don’t worry. Taeyong and I will take care of the rest here.”

Baekhyun bid them goodbye after thanking them once more for their help. He walked down the busy streets of the city as the sun rays of the beautiful afternoon warmed his body. Ever since he decided to start heading home earlier, he’d learned to enjoy the beauty of the sun up in the sky before it went down. 

For the longest time, work had been all that remained in his mind. He dedicated every second of his life to the bakery shop. He stopped enjoying the beauties of the world and the peace that could be found in the simple things in life, like the sunshine or the singing birds in the sky. 

In a way, he knew he did what he had to survive in a world that hadn’t been kind with him. Not that it had been cruel either way, but fate had taken enough from him to the point that he was left alone in a world full of faceless beings that cared about their well-being only. He lost his parents, he lost his grandmother. He was left to look after himself at such a young age. And while the Lees had remained by his side, and Chanyeol too, he’d still felt lonely.

He placed a hand on his tummy and smiled softly. Even if it wasn’t something that he or Chanyeol planned, the baby they were having was a gift. A blessing. Perhaps, it was time for him to form a family of his own, with people that he would love unconditionally and who would love him in return with the same intensity. 

Baekhyun greeted the guards at the front gate of the palace when he arrived at his destination. He handed over a bag of pastries he’d prepared for them. “As a symbol of my gratitude for your kindness all these years.” He did the same with the guard at the palace doors. 

They started a conversation like any other time they’d met as Baekhyun waited for one of the servants to take what the queen ordered from his shop. Yet this time unlike others, due to his condition, he started to feel tired more than usual as he waited. The guard noticed and offered him a seat, which Baekhyun took despite feeling embarrassed about it. 

“Should I call the physician? You look pale,” said the guard. A worried frown formed between the man’s eyebrows. 

Baekhyun tried to smile reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I’ve been feeling...unwell, lately. But I already visited the physician.”

The man didn’t seem convinced, but still let it go. It wasn’t like Baekhyun would relent anyway. 

“Baekhyun,” he heard a familiar voice call out. 

Without being able to stop himself, Baekhyun felt his heart pick up its beat. a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “Your Highness.”

Chanyeol offered Baekhyun a hand. “Come with me. I would like to speak to you.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, dumbfounded by his request. Baekhyun  _ had _ entered the palace before. Chanyeol had shown him around on numerous occasions. “To be courteous,” Chanyeol would always reply whenever any of his family members asked why. 

“A-are you sure?” Asked Baekhyun. He disregarded the fact that the guard was still with them, witnessing the exchange. 

Chanyeol sent Baekhyun a reassuring smile. “Come.”

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand and stood up. Chanyeol took the paper bag Baekhyun was carrying and handed it over to the guard. “Hope you don’t mind if I leave this with you. I have something important to discuss with Baekhyun.”

The guard smiled with a glint in his eyes that Baekhyun couldn’t quite decipher. “As you wish, My Prince. I will have this delivered to the kitchen.”

“Thank you, “ replied Chanyeol. He turned around and guided Baekhyun down one of the hallways under the wooden spiral stairs. He didn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand despite the servants that passed by them and stared at their entwined fingers. 

Baekhyun felt nervous by their looks, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind. If anything, everytime they passed someone, Chanyeol tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun studied his surroundings to try to distract himself. The fine riches and the elegant decorations on the hallways never failed to leave Baekhyun awestruck. 

And the East garden, where Chanyeol led him to, was even more stunning than he remembered. They walked down the stone path that led to the very center, where a massive fountain made of the finest marble awaited. Once surrounded by the protection of the flowers around them, Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand and instead wrapped his arms around his waist. Baekhyun placed his hands on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“My love, I apologize for doing this so suddenly, but I couldn’t help myself when I saw you,” said Chanyeol. 

It had been a couple of days since they were able to see each other, so Baekhyun understood Chanyeol. Being apart, especially since they found out about the pregnancy, was becoming harder with every moment that passed by. Still, Chanyeol had always been able to control his urges whenever they were in the castle. Or at least, he’d never been so obvious about his feelings and intentions. 

“I understand. I feel the same way,” said Baekhyun. “But...are you sure this is okay?”

Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s and cupped one of his cheeks. “It will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

Baekhyun nodded. “I believe you, but...I can’t help but feel...worried. How would your parents react if they saw us? How would the citizens? W-what if…” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “What if they don’t accept us?”

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s lips. “I don’t care about what they might think. None of them matter. Only you, my love.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun again, his lips more determined this time. Baekhyun responded, forgetting about where they were for a moment.

“Chanyeol, what is the meaning of this?” They heard a female voice say. 

Horrified, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and turned his gaze. The queen was standing a few meters away, her face cold and expressionless as her eyes studied the scene in front of her with the king by her side, a similar expression in his face. Baekhyun felt the need to explain, to come up with something to tell her, but words failed him. He knew the queen and the king would have to find out about their relationship, but he didn’t expect for it to be...that way.

Baekhyun felt how his hands started to shake as his body filled with anxiety. What would happen now? 

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun and pulled him close. “Mother, father. There’s something you need to know.”

The queen and the king’s expression remained the same. “Speak,” demanded the king. 

Chanyeol tightened his hold on Baekhyun. “I’m in love with Baekhyun. I’ve been in love with him for a long time. And I know that, as a prince, I have a duty to fulfill. I know that...everyone expects something from me. That I will rule this Kingdom one day and that I shall always prioritize the peoples’ needs over my own. I understand my responsibilities and I’m determined to follow through with each of them the way you taught me. But…”

Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s gaze for a moment. Baekhyun could see the anxiety in Chanyeol’s eyes, the uncertainty, but he could also see the determination that was shining through. Chanyeol sent Baekhyun a small smile and in that moment...Baekhyun  _ knew _ that everything would be okay. Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hips before returning his attention to his parents, the determination in his eyes more prominent and piercing. 

“Even if I know what my responsibilities are, and even if I’m determined to do what’s expected of me...I’m afraid I can’t do everything you’re asking me to. I can’t marry Do Kyungsoo. Even if you wish for me to wed him and unify our people, I...can’t. I love Baekhyun and there’s nothing in this world that will change that. Not even the duty that I’ve always worked hard to follow.”

The king and the queen remained silent for a moment. “You would go against our wishes for him?” Asked the queen. 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, I would. And I  _ will _ if I have to. My heart belongs to Baekhyun and  _ no one _ will change that. I will remain by Baekhyun’s side and I,” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I will love him and our unborn child until my dying breath.”

Baekhyun felt his heartbeat stop at Chanyeol’s words. Had he really… “Chanyeol?” He asked. 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun closer. “I have a family to protect and that...is more important to me than the duty you want me to fulfill. So yes, I would go against your wishes. I would go against my position as prince, against our people, against  _ everyone _ ...for him.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. He didn’t doubt Chanyeol’s words. Not even a bit. But he feared the reaction that they would ignite in the king and the queen. Baekhyun looked at them, expecting the worse, only to notice the shock in their eyes.

“A-A child?” Asked the queen. 

“Yes, mother. Baekhyun is carrying my child.”

Baekhyun noticed the tears that formed in her eyes as a small giggle escaped her lips. “I’m too young to be a grandmother, Chanyeol,” she said.

Baekhyun frowned at the queen’s reaction. He looked up at Chanyeol only to notice the same confusion in his eyes. 

“M-Mother?” Asked Chanyeol as he and Baekhyun turned their attention to her. 

The woman wiped a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. “Oh dear, we’ve known about your affair with Baekhyun for years. We were just waiting for you to tell us.”

Baekhyun felt shocked by her words. “W-what?” He asked without thinking, forgetting who he was speaking to. 

The king started to chuckle. “Everyone in the palace knows, my child. You two are terrible at trying to hide your feelings.”

“But then...why do you plan to have me married to the Do heir?” asked Chanyeol. 

“His parents discussed it with us on our last visit to them and the rumors were spread somehow. But your father and I never planned to follow through. Not when we knew of your feelings for Baekhyun,” said the queen. 

Baekhyun didn’t know how to react to that revelation. Was it possible that...his fear had been unwarranted? Did the monarchs really accept their love? 

“We didn’t expect you to tell us of your relationship while also announcing Baekhyun’s pregnancy. You’ve surprised us,” said the king. 

“So then…” started to ask Chanyeol, but trailed off. 

“We are happy that you’ve found the courage to confide in us. We know what is expected of royalty. Your father and I were arranged to marry when we were young. It was scary, but it was what was expected of us. But we want what’s best for you and we wouldn’t want to separate you from your love, Chanyeol. Because yes, your father and I love each other very much, but our union wasn’t one we planned ourselves. We don’t want to subject you to that uncertainty and that fear that we went through. Especially when we know that your fate wouldn’t be like the one we had,” said the queen. She stepped closer and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek lovingly. “You’ve found someone wonderful to share your life with, Chanyeol. Your father and I are proud.” she turned her attention to Baekhyun and cupped his cheek with her free hand. “We are honored to welcome you and your child into our family, Baekhyun. From this day forward, you are a Park monarch.”

The king stepped closer and lay a hand on his wife's shoulder. “You have our blessing.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were unable to reply as Chanyeol’s parents smiled at them. What could they say, really, when they’d been caught completely off-guard? 

Baekhyun thought that the revelation would be completely different. He believed that remaining by Chanyeol’s side would be difficult, that they would face obstacles that would make it impossible for them to find their happiness. But in the end, that wasn’t the case. Fate decided to be kind to Baekhyun for once. He couldn’t believe it. It seemed unreal that for once, things seemed to be going well for him. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he realized that happiness was on the horizon. That he could let go of the fear that had lived in his heart for so long. For once, happiness awaited him with the love of his by his side. 

Finally, Baekhyun had nothing to fear. 


	4. Epilogue

Baekhyun smiled as he stared out at the city that lay below the balcony of Chanyeol's bedroom...no,  _ their _ bedroom. His smiled widened at the thought. They’d been married for six months already and while adapting to life in the castle hadn’t been easy at first, he’d managed with the help of Chanyeol and his family. 

Giving up on the bakery shop hadn’t been something he wanted and Chanyeol had insisted that Baekhyun could keep it if he wanted. But Baekhyun figured it would be for the best. While it was the legacy that his grandmother left behind, with his duties as consort to the prince and future king, Baekhyun knew that keeping the shop would be impossible. And with a baby soon to be born, it would be even more difficult. Still, he spent his mornings in the kitchen with the cooks, preparing pastries and bread for everyone in the castle.

He looked down at his distended belly and ran his hands over it gently. His Taesung would be born in a month and Baekhyun honestly couldn’t wait. The thought of finally having his precious son in his arms warmed his heart. All the wait would be worth it, he was sure. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” He heard Chanyeol ask as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from behind. 

“I’m feeling amazing,” said Baekhyun. He closed his eyes when he felt Chanyeol plant a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“You look beautiful,” whispered Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s ear.

“You’re just flattering me,” replied Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol planted another kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m being honest.” 

Baekhyun turned around in Chanyeol’s arms and lay his hands on Chanyeol’s chest. “I can’t wait for Taesung to join us.”

Chanyeol leaned down and pecked Baekhyun’s lips. “I hope he looks like you.”

Baekhyun giggled. “I want him to look like  _ you _ .”

“No, you’re prettier,”

Baekhyun chuckled. “My Prince, have you seen yourself in a mirror?” 

“Yes, and I do believe I’m not nearly as handsome as you, my love,” he insisted as he kissed Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun giggled against Chanyeol’s lips, but didn’t fight him. Not this time. Instead, he accepted Chanyeol’s kisses. He let himself go as Chanyeol embraced him, his arms holding him close, and his tongue exploring his mouth at a leisure pace that had Baekhyun seeing stars. 

“I love you, Baekhyun,” whispered Chanyeol against Baekhyun’s lips. 

“And I love you, Chanyeol. To the moon and back,” replied Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun knew they both meant it. After so many years of secrecy and fear of the future, their love survived. They found happiness in each other’s arms and were on their way to build a beautiful future together...their love strong and endless. 


End file.
